1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for controlling an in-vehicle device using augmented reality, and more particularly to a technique to control an in-vehicle device with a mobile device, by using augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, operation buttons for, for example, an air conditioner, an audio, a navigation system, a radio, or a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) are positioned at a center fascia within a vehicle, namely, between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat.
Therefore, it is difficult for a passenger in a back seat to manipulate the operation buttons of a vehicle, for example, the air conditioner, the audio, or the navigation system. Further, if the passenger in the back seat leans forward to reach an operation button in the center fascia of the vehicle, it can lead to an accident if, for example, a sudden acceleration of the vehicle results or if the vehicle come to a sudden stop.